PARANOiA Revolution
Song Information Artist: CLIMAX of MAXX 360 Composition: NM SEQUENCE UNLIMITED Arrangement: CLIMAX of MAXX 360 (TAG) Vocals: Thomas Howard Lichtenstein Video Type: Stage (X3 VS 2ndMIX→DDR 2013 Location Test) Stage, Stage+Overlay (X3 VS 2ndMIX) STAGE, Full (DDR 2013, X3 VS 2ndMIX mode) BPM: 180-360 (360→180→360→stop→360) Length: 1:52 First Appearance: DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX Lyrics Throughout the song, soundbites from the past PARANOiA songs can be heard, which include "Sound!" and "Electric!". Other voices can be heard saying "PARANOiA!" The real lyrics are actually lines spoken by Asami, the announcer for DanceDanceRevolution games up to 5thMIX: Select play mode. Select music! Let's heat it up! On this number! Ready! Okay! Here we go! I'm so impressed I could cry. Thank you very much for your best dance! Song Connections / Remixes *PARANOiA Revolution is part of the PARANOiA series of songs. Other songs include: **PARANOiA by 180, which can be found on Dance Dance Revolution 1stMIX. **PARANOiA MAX~DIRTY MIX~ by 190, which can be found on Dance Dance Revolution 2ndMIX. **PARANOiA KCET ~clean mix~ by 2MB, which can be found on the console version of Dance Dance Revolution. **PARANOiA Rebirth by 190', which can be found on Dance Dance Revolution 3rdMIX. **PARANOIA EVOLUTION by 200, which can be found on Dance Dance Revolution Solo BASSMIX. **PARANOiA ETERNAL by STM 200, which can be found on Dance Dance Revolution 5thMIX. **PARANOIA survivor by 270, which can be found on Dance Dance Revolution EXTREME. **PARANOIA survivor MAX by 290, which can be found on Dance Dance Revolution EXTREME. **PARANOiA-Respect- by .3k, which can be found on Dance Dance Revolution Party Collection and DanceDanceRevolution SuperNOVA. **PARANOiA ~HADES~ by αTYPE-300, which can be found on DanceDanceRevolution SuperNOVA2. **PARANOiA (kskst mix) by 180, which can be found on DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX. ***Despite being produced after PARANOiA (kskst mix), PARANOiA Revolution actually appeared in DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX first (June 20, 2012), before PARANOiA (kskst mix) in October 15, 2012. As such, PARANOiA Revolution is currently the latest entry in the PARANOiA series of songs. *MAX. (period) by 2MB shares similarities with PARANOiA Revolution. *PARANOiA Revolution has similar ending structures with Valkyrie dimension, the ENCORE EXTRA STAGE song of DanceDanceRevolution X2's Replicant D-action: after the "last" stream of notes appears, a break appears, and an ending comes right out of nowhere. **Furthermore, both songs have similar ending structures to Bad Maniacs, the ONE MORE EXTRA STAGE song of beatmaniaIIDX 17 SIRIUS. Even more, PARANOiA Revolution's Expert chart uses a half of the ending of Valkyrie dimension's Expert chart. *REVOLUTIONARY ADDICT is related to PARANOiA Revolution by title, referring to the 2ndMIX mode's name for PARANOiA Revolution's 10-footer Expert chart. They also are both by TAG. *Dance Dance Revolution from DDR EXTREME shares some similarities with PARANOiA Revolution: they both have charts that consist of fragments from past songs (Dance Dance Revolution's Challenge charts and PARANOiA Revolution's Expert charts). *Late into PARANOiA Revolution, the cheering noises from the DanceDanceRevolution games after SuperNOVA can be heard. *Throughout the background video, gameplay scenes from DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX's 2ndMIX mode can be seen. *The ending portion of ÆTHER, one of the Extra Stage songs revealed on TAG's Birthday, shares a melody with PARANOiA Revolution. Coincidentally, both songs were made by TAG. Trivia *PARANOiA Revolution was first accessible as a FINAL STAGE song on Hard difficulty in DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX's 2ndMIX mode. The other new song was: **TRIP MACHINE EVOLUTION, accessible on Normal difficulty. **Both songs were made EXTRA STAGE songs on X3 mode on August 2, 2012, at EXTRA STAGE Level 6. AAing either one of them on Expert difficulty would unlock LOVE IS THE POWER -Re:born- as the ENCORE EXTRA STAGE. ***When played as a boss stage on X3 VS 2ndMIX, PARANOiA Revolution's background video is slightly modified. In this case, the album art appears as a faint overlay during two portions of the video. ****This is a first in the DanceDanceRevolution series. *****The Replicant D-action songs in DanceDanceRevolution X2 did something similar: show a boss character (in this case, a colored Rinon clone) alongside the player's character. **As of November 5, 2012, all boss songs are fully unlocked, at EXTRA STAGE Level MAX. *PARANOiA Revolution's Expert rating on 2ndMIX mode is a 10, and it is named REVOLUTIONARY, referencing PARANOiA Revolution's song title and a later TAG song, REVOLUTIONARY ADDICT. **In DDR UNIVERSE, 10-footers were named Apocalyptic. *During the Final Round of the KONAMI Arcade Championship 2012 event, it was revealed that CLIMAX of MAXX 360 is indeed TAG. **PARANOiA Revolution was also used as one of the Final Round songs used exclusively for the finalists of the KONAMI Arcade Championship 2012 event, with the others being New Decade and Valkyrie dimension. The real Final Round songs were: ***PARANOIA survivor MAX ***Pluto Relinquish ***Tohoku EVOLVED ***TRIP MACHINE EVOLUTION ****PARANOiA Revolution's Expert and Challenge charts were used. *Similar to the EXHAUST difficulty chart of Onigo from the SOUND VOLTEX series, PARANOiA Revolution's Expert stepchart is made up of many past songs' charts, mostly boss songs from DDR 1stMIX to X2 (including SILVER☆DREAM). See below. *PARANOiA Revolution's Single Challenge chart uses MAX. (period)'s Expert chart during the first 8 measures of the 180 BPM section, while Double Challenge borrows from MAX. (period)'s Double Difficult/Challenge chart. **The Single Challenge chart also uses a portion of Healing-D-Vision's pre-DDR X Single Challenge chart, albeit mirrored and with an extra note. *The man that has appeared in the background still and album art of every PARANOiA song so far (excluding PARANOiA ~HADES~) has been given a brand new appearance. **He also appears on PARANOiA Revolution's CD image and in the background video. *PARANOiA Revolution's Single Challenge notecount is tied with 888, both having 753 notes while its Double Challenge notecount was the highest of any song (at 735 notes) at the time of PARANOiA Revolution's first appearance outside of the Revolution course and 2ndMIX mode, as well as the highest notecount of any chart on any song that is made by a solo artist (considering it is the Single Challenge chart). However, these records were later broken by Elemental Creation's new records of 860 notes (for Single Play) and 832 notes (for Double Play). **PARANOiA Revolution's Single Expert chart has the second highest number of notes of any Expert chart, at 679 notes (also tied with お米の美味しい炊き方、そしてお米を食べることによるその効果。), until Elemental Creation's debut in the following game with 789 notes. **PARANOiA Revolution's Single Difficult chart has the third highest notecount of any Single Difficult chart, at 510 notes, only surpassed by お米の美味しい炊き方、そしてお米を食べることによるその効果。and Elemental Creation's 516 and 614 notes respectively. *PARANOiA Revolution marks the first time Yasuhiro Taguchi remixes a song in the PARANOiA series. It is also his first boss song outside of his TAG and TAG underground aliases since Shiny World from DDR X2. **PARANOiA Revolution also marks TAG's first and only song featuring vocals from Thomas Howard. *As with all other 2ndMIX mode songs, PARANOiA Revolution's 2ndMIX mode background video is shown on a stage, specifically the dark blue one used by VANESSA and Leaving.... **As of DDR 2013, PARANOiA Revolution's background video is now displayed fullscreen. This is to avoid the crashing issue that all other songs with on-stage background movies would later suffer from. *PARANOiA Revolution's Basic through Expert charts make references to past PARANOiA songs. See below. *PARANOiA Revolution is one of the two only songs in the DDR series where the announcer does not speak at all when the song is played in the game save for combo announcements, with the other being Tohoku EVOLVED. However, this does not apply when PARANOiA Revolution is played in the Revolution course. *PARANOiA Revolution's Double Challenge is considered the hardest chart to date, even harder than Valkyrie dimension's Single Challenge chart, due to its heavy use of pad switches and crossover steps. *PARANOiA Revolution's Challenge chart is quite infamous for having 16th notes at 360 BPM, faster than ΔMAX's 8th notes at 538 BPM (equal to 16ths at 269 BPM, slower than PARANOiA Revolution's 360). Expert Chart Fragments ※ There are some noticeable differences *SILVER☆DREAM - This chart fragment is also from GAIA (Single Play only). However, one of the up arrows is now a down arrow. (Single Play only) *PARANOiA ~HADES~ - Single Expert uses the ending, while Double Expert uses the intro instead. PARANOiA Chart References Gallery PARANOiA Revolution-jacket.png|Album art. PARANOiA Revolution.png|2ndMIX mode banner. PARANOiA Revolution-bg.png|Background still in 2ndMIX mode. DDR X3 VS 2ndMIX - 10 Footer Rating (Revolutionary).png|10 footer rating in 2ndMIX mode when selecting PARANOiA Revolution. PARANOiA Revolution (BG Video - Select Music Screen).png|PARANOiA Revolution being selected in the Select Music screen in the background video. PARANOiA Revolution (BG Video Comparison - Extra and Normal).png|Side-by-side comparison of normal (left) and Extra Stage (right) versions. PARANOiA Revolution (BG Video - DDR Arcade Machine).png|The DDR machine shown in the video. PARANOiA Revolution Stage.png|PARANOiA Revolution's background video shown on a stage. PARANOiA Revolution (BG Video - Fullscreen).png|PARANOiA Revolution's BG video in fullscreen. PARANOiA Revolution SP-EXPERT chart references.png|Single Expert chart references. PARANOiA Revolution DP-EXPERT chart references.png|Double Expert chart references. PARANOiA Revolution's 'impossible' section on Expert.png|At the time of its introduction, PARANOiA Revolution's Single Expert chart was impossible to pass due to the PARANOiA ~HADES~ section being put on a 180 BPM and half-spaced to 16th notes, as well as the player being forced to play on x1.0 and Flat. Background Video Normal Video EXTRA STAGE Video Song Production Information Untranslated. Difficulty & Notecounts Note: When played in 2ndMIX mode, all Freeze Arrows appear as normal arrows. Groove Radar Values 89.750 Category:Songs Category:DDR X3 Songs Category:Boss Songs Category:PARANOiA Category:Crossover DDR Category:Songs with Special Background Videos Category:TAG Songs Category:Remixes Category:KAC 2012 Category:Final Stage Songs Category:Extra Stage Songs Category:Record-Holding Songs Category:Songs with Reratings